dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Senzu Bean
are a kind of mystical bean in the ''Dragon Ball manga and anime series of immense rejuvenating properties. Senzu are grown by Korin in Korin Tower. When eaten, the consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest. Their texture is said to be a cross between an uncooked (or under ripe) bean and a celery stalk. Korin stated that one bean could keep a person full for ten days,Dragon Ball anime. Episode 62 ("Sacred Water") Korin: "It's a Senzu Bean — magical. Just one will keep you full for at least ten days, but, uh, you have to eat it first." though some who have eaten the beans have become hungry sooner, due to their naturally larger appetite (namely Saiyans as they generally eat much larger amounts of food). It has been seen that eating too many Senzu beans at a time is dangerous, as when they are first introduced, Yajirobe is flabbergasted that the only thing Korin has to eat are "beans", and so he eats a few handfuls of Senzu beans, which resulted in him comically gaining about a pound for every handful he ate. Since Korin allied himself with Goku and his friends, Korin usually assists them by providing the Z-Fighters with a sack of beans whenever possible as it takes time to grow even a single bean. The Senzu's healing capabilities have been able to perform such feats as healing Yamcha's impaled torso after an encounter with Dr. Gero and Android 19, and restoring fatally injured characters to perfect health on various occasions. One significant example of the power of Senzu beans is demonstrated early in the Namek Saga, when after his face-off with Vegeta, Goku spends seven episodes at Kong Hospital, never traveling far from his bed (although this was mostly at the advisory of Chi-Chi and the orderlies), the only exception being his premature escape in "Hunt for a Dragon Ball" which rendered him powerless once again. When Goku eats a Senzu bean Yajirobe gives him, he is instantly revitalized in spite of these seven episodes spent naturally recovering with medical assistance. The best example, is when in the Namek saga, Goku gives a Senzu bean to Gohan, who had a broken neck and was almost dead. However it appears that the beans can not heal injuries that have already healed over (Eg. Tien's and Yamcha's respective scars and Saiyan tails) or cure ailments like Goku's heart virus contracted during the Androids Saga. Goku's good nature has led him to give Senzu Beans to battered enemies after fights, examples of this are Piccolo, Vegeta, and Cell (though the latter was more to make the fight fair than an actual act of good-will, as Cell was about to face Gohan while he hadn't quite recovered to full strength). In the Budokai series of games and Burst limit senzu beans can be used to heal a character. In the Budokai series they restored a character's health and ki fully while in Burst Limit they were a drama piece that would usually heal about one bar of health. Trivia *Senzu beans are based off of lima beans. *In the Harmony Gold dub, they are simply called "Lima beans." *Yajirobe states in Episode 148 that senzu beans taste like fish. *They were last seen in the Majin Buu Saga when Majin Vegeta knocks Goku out and eats the last one he has left, right before flying off to face Majin Buu. *In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, you can acquire items such as a small bean, a medium bean, and a large bean, that are in fact Senzu Beans, but they do not replenish health completely like they are made to do. A small bean restores your health a little bit, medium does a little more, and a large bean does the most. *Vegeta states, during the Cell Saga, that he hates eating Senzu Beans. References Category:Objects Category:Foods